Cressent Guardian
by j-swiss
Summary: So Natsuki isn't just an ordinary girl...hell no...When she meets Shizuru will she find out Natsuki's secret? Can She get the beautifully cold to open up to her and share her secret and will love bloom? Find out in here.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I just wanted to see how this would do…its been in my mind for a while…well enjoy.**

**Chapter 1**

It was a dark and thunderous night. The wind howled like an angry beast, caged and bounded by strong, but slightly rusted chains. Cold rain pelted against the rooftops in a futile attempt to enter the buildings that refused to bow down to the wind that whipped harshly around them. Bolts of lightning flashed along with the ominous clouds illuminating the sky and surrounding forest in an eerie ivory glow, a moment later the light vanished, shrouding the village in darkness once again. As the dark clouds swirled above a dark haired woman lay screaming in a white hospital bed.

The woman's ear splitting screams echoed through the village, rivaling the wailing wind and growling thunder. Her screaming seemed too intensify when the wind knocked out the power leaving only the constant flashes of lightning and the dim light provided from the back up generators. The small hospital trembled as a bolt of lightning crashed in close proximity to the hospital grounds. Lightning mercilessly attacked the soaked earth, annihilating everything in its path.

After six hours of unrestrained screaming from pain, the dark haired woman finally gave birth to a beautifully healthy baby girl. The chaos outside seemed to stop as soon as the baby girl drew in her first breath. The terrifying attacks upon the earth ceased and the storm faded revealing the once hidden crescent moon, shinning a bright beam of silver light into the hospital room of the mother. The light danced across the little girl's face then engulfing her little body in a silvery glow. Her dark hair sparkled and her blue highlights became visible gleaming against the light.

"The storm seems to have cleared," stated the nurse, sighing in relief and releasing the death grip on her clipboard. The mother merely smiled as the last beads of sweat trickled down her slightly flushed face. Dark brown tresses clung to her face, her whole appearance showed that she was exhausted, but her eyes showed differently; they showed genuine love as she watched her child sleeping in her arms.

"It's a miracle that everything turned out alright, but its rather strange that the storm disappeared so suddenly," said the nurse, eyebrows knitting together in thought.

"You know I thought that the epidermal was created to take the pain away," said the mother laughing softly, resting her head against the elevated mattress.

"That's what I thought when I had my first kid, but at least it numbs the pain somewhat," said the doctor coming into the glowing room hospital room smiling gently.

The doctor walked over to the mother, her blond hair was in a neat bun with a few strands framing her face. Her long white jacket fell to her mid thighs, covering her black slacks. She adjusted her glasses slightly before scribbling down something on her clipboard.

"How are you feeling?" asked the doctor, glancing at the mother while smiling kindly.

"Fine, just a bit tired," replied the mother, smiling tiredly as the baby shifted in her arms.

"Oh would you look at that," stated the doctor, looking down at the baby girl.

The little girl's eyes slowly fluttered open revealing Vibrant emerald green eyes with silver lining the iris. The glow from her eyes lit up the dark room. Her eyes twinkled as she gazed up at the three people in the room.

"Beautiful," said the mother and the nurse simultaneously with soft eyes.

"I have never seen eyes like hers before…she is a unique one, don't you think?" said the doctor, writing on her clipboard after checking the mother's I.V. and monitors.

"Yes, I completely agree with you," replied the mother slowly turning her head to look at the night sky through the window.

"_I hope you can see her up there Zeus," thought the mother._

"Do you have a name in mind," asked the nurse, snapping the mother out of her trance.

The mother looked at the hazel haired nurse. Her hair was tired in a high ponytail and her copper colored eyes tinkled in anticipation. Her blue scrub top was slightly wrinkled and her white scrub pants were in the same condition.

"Yes, I think Natsuki Kuga would be a fitting name for her," replied the mother, smiling down at the infant who looked up innocently at her surroundings.

"Alright, well we'll leave you to your peace for a little while," said the grinning doctor.

"Thank you very much," said the smiling mother, gently rocking Natsuki.

"It was my pleasure," replied the doctor, walking toward the door with a window and walking out with the nurse close behind.

As soon as the two health care providers left, a sudden flash of blinding light appeared in front of the mother. The light slowly faded revealing a tall, muscular, broad-shouldered man. He had silver hair that flowed down to his shoulders and his golden eyes with silver around them shined in the moonlight that flooded into the room. He took one large stride and was an inch away from the mother. The man grinned at the mother before carefully sitting on the bed.

The mother gazed up at the man with adoration in her eyes. Her eyes took in his appearance. His tan sculpted chest was bare and he had a tattoo of a lightning bolt on his deltoid. Golden cuffs covered his wrists and arm guards covered his forearms. A white cloth hung loosely from the red belt around his waist and flowed down to his feet.

"I thought you weren't going to show up," stated the mother, rocking Natsuki back and forth.

The man lifted his right hand and brushed a strand of hair out of the woman's face and placed it behind her ear.

"Well she is my daughter also so why would I not come to see her?" whispered the man smiling a genuine smile while watching as the little girl grabbed onto his finger.

"I just thought that someone as high and mighty as yourself couldn't care less about people like me and Natsuki," growled the mother as she scowled at the man before turning her head away.

"You are very foolish if you think that I would not care about you or my little girl," grumbled the man turning the woman's face so that she was looking directly into his golden silver-rimmed eyes.

"Do not think that I do not care, it is just that Hera is suspicious and I do not want you to end up walking in the afterlife," he explained with a calm voice, but it was his eyes that told her how worried he was about the situation.

"You really should have thought about that before Natsuki happened," yelled the mother in a hushed tone.

"Sorry, but I am not in charge of who falls in love with who," said the man as he wrapped an arm around the woman's shoulders and nuzzling the crook of her neck. "I love you."

"Whatever, let's just forget about Hera," said the mother, spitting out Hera's name venomously.

"Agreed," replied the man, still nuzzling her neck.

"Zeus, what will happen to Natsuki…will she be treated like me or you by the others?" asked the mother looking down at the bundle in her arms.

"I do not know, but I will find out as soon as I get back to Mount Olympus " replied Zeus, removing his arm from around the mother's shoulders and stood up. Zeus then placed a chaste kiss on her forehead and gently rubbed Natsuki's dark haired head.

"Until I am able to come back down to earth, take care," said Zeus as he walked to the window.

"No need to worry, I'm a big girl," said the mother, grinning from ear to ear.

Zeus chuckled before disappearing in the same blinding light he came in. The mother removed her gaze from the window to Natsuki's sleeping face.

"_I hope you'll have a bright and fulfilling future with lots of people who care for you," thought the mother just as the nurse walked through the door._

"I have to take her now," said the nurse lightly.

"Alright," replied the mother, slowly handing the little bundle over to the nurse.

She watched as the nurse carried her baby towards the nursery. When the nurse closed the door the mother closed her eyes and yawned tiredly before falling into a deep slumber.

Just a few minutes after the mother fell asleep, Zeus arrived at the golden gates that guarded Mount Olympus, the garden of Eden. The gates slowly opened, harp music flooding out as Zeus made his way inside. Within the golden gates stood magnificent white marble Greek buildings with golden brick pathways leading to a variety of locations. Emerald blades of grass swayed as a warm breeze passed by, spreading the sent of apples and cherry blossoms though out Mount Olympus from the surrounding trees.

Zeus quickly walked toward the largest and most extravagant building of them all. White marble columns held the roof up and a gold lined walkway stood between the pillars and the building. White marble blocks made up the building itself and it sparkled in the sunlight and two giant lion statues sat guarding the entrance. He walked past those giant lions who's eyes followed his every step until his figure disappeared.

He walked down a red carpet along the long and wide corridor with ruby red tapestries bordered with silver hanging between the lanterns on the walls. Zeus turned the corner and entered a large conference room. He walked toward the stone table in the center and sat in the big chair at the end of it. He took his time to study the room. Zeus noticed that potted ferns stood at either side of every door as if to personally greet anyone who happens to walk into the room. The floor was bare, but was as stunning as any finely made floor cover, it gleamed and reflected the images around and above it in a crystal clear image. As Zeus looked above he saw a glowing chandelier made of gold and silver. Little golden angels bordered the base of the ceiling, smiling with their wings spread out as if to take flight. His gaze drifted lazily to the gods, goddesses, and the few titans that entered the room. When they were all seated he began.

"As you all may have realized I have a few important matters to discuss," stated Zeus while standing up.

"Yes, yes…get on with it because I was in the middle of something," yawned Hades, rubbing his black eyes.

Zeus looked over to the tired underworld god. His normal spiked blue with purple highlighted hair was in disarray; sticking up every which way. He wore is black toga which covered half of his muscled chest.

"I intend to get this over and done with quickly…where is Hera and Eris," asked Zeus glancing at all the gods.

"Hera said something about discussing an issue with Eris," replied Poseidon, the god of the ocean, while twirling his trident in his left hand.

"Alright…I have summoned all of you to discuss the topic of my newborn daughter and where she stands," stated Zeus, his voice void of any emotion.

"Well she is your child right…so why not make her a goddess," suggested Athena while poking her finger with the tip of a lightning bolt.

The gods looked at the dark red headed goddess, some with agreement and others with disgust. Athena just rolled her lilac colored eyes and frowned.

"_Everyone deserves respect I mean she is just a baby…what the fuck is wrong with people," thought Athena, glanced at Ares as if to dare him to say something._

"Only immortals can become gods, not some half-bred disgrace," snarled Ares, the god of war.

"She is an immortal," growled Athena as her lilac eyes darkened in rage.

"Even if she happens to contain more power than anyone of us gods, the fact that she has mortal blood coursing through her veins is enough for me to loath her," Ares said acidly, completely ignoring Athena.

"He is right!" shouted all the gods except Zeus, Apollo, Athena, Themis, Prometheus, and Nemesis.

"Silence!" roared Zeus.

"What do you intend that we do then if you do not wish for the girl to join us?" asked the irritated Zeus.

No one answered the frowning supreme ruler of the gods except for a titan who knew the conversation would have gone nowhere if no one were to answer.

"What is the child's name?" asked Coeus, the titan of intelligence.

Zeus eyed the blue tinted titan. Coeus had a long white beard and half glasses, placed on the bridge of his pointed nose. Black beady eyes held no emotion as they gazed at Zeus while his mouth was set in a firm line, hiding his pointed teeth. He had a silver necklace that dangled down to his pectorals and dark blue sheet wrapped around his waist, held by a white leather belt. Zeus exhaled before answering.

"Her name is of no importance to you," responded Zeus, narrowing his golden eyes.

"Touchy," snickered Aphrodite, goddess of love, obtaining a death glare from Zeus and a lightning bolt just two centimeters above her head.

"Well since the girl was born on earth and possesses the powers of a god, I suggest that we grant her the title of the guardian of earth," suggested Coeus, shrugging his shoulders.

"W-what…why should that half-breed get such a noble title!" demanded Ares and Hades, the god of the underworld.

"Well would you rather have that half-breed up here with us and show you up?" asked Coeus, raising an eyebrow.

"As if she could," retorted Ares, crossing his arms.

"Her powers match those of a god even though she is merely an infant," replied Coeus. "And she would be far away from you," finished Coeus.

"That ignominy should also have her powers sealed up," said Aphrodite, inspecting her fingernails.

"Wow…that is the smartest idea you have ever had," replied Athena. "That way the girl would be able to live like a normal girl until she is able to control her powers."

"Yeah I know…wait did you just call me stupid?" seethed Aphrodite, slamming her manicured fists on the table.

"Silence!" boomed Zeus. "Athena and I will seal up Skye's powers and place the mark of the guardian upon her."

"Whatever," mumbled Ares, holding the hilt of his sword while walking out the door.

"Good it is over, now I can sleep," yawned Hades, following the god of war out the exit with the other gods trailing behind.

When all the gods left, Zeus slumped in his chair and rubbed his throbbing temples. He sighed and looked up at Athena.

"Well we might as well get the sealing over with," said Zeus, standing up from his chair.

"Are you sure you want this for Natsuki father?" asked Athena who looked over at Zeus with a bit of worry.

"It is the only way to keep her safe," he replied, walking over to the exit.

"You mean from the gods and the mortals," stated Athena, walking toward the door Zeus was headed toward.

"Exactly, now we need to leave quickly, so we are going to transport our selves," said Zeus.

"Right," responded Athena, transporting to earth in a blinding white light after Zeus.

From the shadows of the doorway a platinum blond headed goddess emerged. A wicked smile plastered on her flawless face and her cerulean eyes held hatred.

"_Sorry little guardian, but I am about to make your life a living hell or just kill you…father made a foolish mistake when you were conceived," thought the blond goddess of discord. "I better tell mother of what information I have stumbled upon," finished the goddess, leaving to look for Hera._

Both Zeus and Athena reappeared in the nursery of the hospital. They both looked through the infants until Zeus found Natsuki wrapped in a pink blanket, sleeping soundly. He smiled softly at her and resisted the urge to hold the little pink bundle close.

"I found her," whispered Zeus while motioning Athena to come over to where he was standing.

When Athena waked over and looked down at Natsuki, she couldn't help, but smile at her.

"_So this is my new baby sister…she is so beautiful," thought Athena with a warm and happy feeling in her heart._

"She is beautiful," sighed Athena, looking kindly down at Natsuki.

"She really is, but it is time to unfortunately seal her fate," replied Zeus, his mouth set in a firm line.

"Alright," whispered Athena, not wanting to seal the seal.

Athena's hand glowed blue and she placed it over Natsuki's abdomen. Eight icy blue Japanese characters appeared in a star shape on Natsuki's abdomen, sealing up her powers. Natsuki started to cry as the characters burned into her skin. Athena then removed her hand, felling a burning sensation she looked down at her burnt palms that slowly began to heal.

"_Wow…she must have some powerful energy for burning my hand so badly and in so little time," thought Athena, admiring her baby sister's power._

"The seal has been placed," stated Athena, glancing over at Zeus.

"Excellent, now I will place the mark of the guardian," said Zeus, his eyes glowing as her took out a lightning bolt and tapped it against Natsuki's right bicep.

A red outlined flame tattoo appeared on her bicep with white outlined wings on either side. Natsuki once again started to squirm and struggled until the pain subsided.

"If the eight character seal is broken she will be in a great deal of pain," said Athena.

"Yes, but it is the only way that will guarantee that Natsuki will have a normal life," Zeus replied.

With everything said and done, they both left for Mount Olympus, but not before Zeus left a small note with a single word.

Guardian Kuga

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it. R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well here is another update…I'm workin hard on Whatever floats your boat and hopefully I get it done this week…any way enjoy.**

Chapter 2

* * *

Fifteen years have passed since a woman gave birth to a beautiful girl with unique silver rimmed eyes. The fifteen year old was currently sprinting home from school, leaving a trail of white dust from the gravel road. She decided to take a shortcut through mean old McDaniel's yard. The girl reached a seven foot chain link fence and cleared it, landing gracefully in a crouched position before taking off again. Just as the girl passed the old farmer's red barn a gunshot was heard.

"Oh shit!" cursed the girl, ducking her head just as shotgun bullets whizzed passed her head and smashed into the tall oak tree next to her, sending bark and wood flying everywhere.

She pumped her legs even faster to escape McDaniel's wrath. She wove in and out of trees until she reached a clearing with a white and chocolate brown Saint Bernard guarding the fence behind it. The huge dog stilled as the girl did and moved when she moved.

"Damn," mumbled the girl. "How the hell am I goin' to get over the fence without gettin' tackled by that huge ass dog?" growled the girl.

The girl heard footsteps rapidly approaching behind her and took a deep breath before charging at the dog. The dog charged at the girl, growling and jumped when he was four feet away. The girl dove under the dog and sprinted to the fence, grabbing the chain link and propelling herself over. She landed nicely on the balls of her feet before taking off again, hearing the old man's shouts fade.

The tall evergreens the girl had been running through slowly began to split, revealing a small gravel road leading out of the trees and to her house .

After about two miles the girl's house came into view. She skidded to a stop and slowly crept into the two story house. The girl crept into the kitchen to sneak up on the woman cooking on the stove. She smirked before crouching down and lunging at the dark haired woman, but ended up in a tight bear hug when the woman spun around.

"No fair…you cheated ," wheezed the girl, struggling to get out of the woman's grip.

"I didn't cheat, I simply out smarted you," teased the woman, releasing the squirming girl.

"Uh huh…whatever mom," retorted the girl, crossing her arms and pouting slightly.

The mother just laughed at her daughters actions and went over to the fridge. The woman pulled out a red apple and tossed it to her daughter who caught it easily.

"Thanks," mumbled the girl while taking a bit out of the apple.

The mother simply shrugged her shoulders and walked over to the counter to chop vegetables while the girl took a bit out of the apple.

"Natsuki…would you be a dear and set the table for me?" asked the mother, not once looking up from her work.

"M'kay," replied Natsuki swallowing an apple piece and holding the rest of the apple with her teeth while she went to get the plates.

Natsuki strode over to the curio cabinet and pulled out two silver plates, two glass cups, and silverware. She made her way over to the table with a white tablecloth and orderly placed the dishes down.

Just as Natsuki set the last fork down she heard her mother call her. Natsuki rolled her eyes before heading toward her mother.

"You wanted something?" asked Natsuki, taking the apple out of her mouth and resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"Hmm…oh yeah I invited a friend over so would you mind setting another plate?" asked the mother, turning to face her daughter with a smile.

"Uh sure," replied Natsuki, putting the apple back in her mouth and grabbing another plate. _"Wonder who mom's friend is," thought Natsuki._

Natsuki had just set the plate down when the doorbell rang. She let out a annoyed sigh before answering the door. When she opened the door her eyes narrowed slightly at the woman at the door.

"Eris," said Natsuki flatly, moving away from the door so the woman could walk in.

"Damn your such a gracious host…why not say hi or something brat," said Eris sarcastically as she walked in, shutting the door behind her.

"Like I care, at least I opened the door so you wouldn't run into it seeing as you're a blond," retorted Natsuki almost growling at the blond headed woman.

"_There's just something about her I don't like," thought Natsuki walking into the dinning room with Eris on her tail._

Skye's mother walking in as Eris sat down in a chair. Natsuki saw the look of disgust that flashed in her eyes and glared at her.

"hello Eris…its been awhile hasn't it," said the mother sitting down on the opposite side of the table as Eris.

"Yes it has," replied Eris with a sickly sweet smile in Natsuki's opinion.

Natsuki watched as the two talked about work and other things. She didn't listen to the conversation instead she watch Eris closely trying to figure her out. Natsuki's eyes met Eris's briefly, but the contact was broken when Natsuki gazed down at her meal and stabbed it relentlessly.

"_When Eris met mom, she really wanted to be her friend or so it seemed, but now it is as if she wanted to rip her apart." thought Natsuki. "She seems to want to rip me apart in the slowest and most painful way more."_

"Natsuki are you alright?" asked Eris pretending to be concerned.

"Just peachy," Natsuki replied sarcastically through gritted teeth, seeing through the woman's acting.

"Alright…well I must be heading home, I got a lot of work to do," said Eris smiling a fake smile as she got up from the table.

"I show you out," said the mother, standing up from the table.

"No, no…it is alright I'm kind of in a hurry and I will be sure to shut the door on the way out," replied Eris, throwing a fake smile over her shoulder to the dark hair woman before shutting the front door.

"_I saw straight through that fake bitches act…I never liked her," thought Natsuki, slightly glaring at the door where Eris just was._

"She seemed to have a lot on her mind don't you think Natsuki," stated the mother while pushing in her chair.

"Yeah I guess," answered Natsuki, picking up the dishes and placing them in the sink.

"Oh well…when you finish with the dishes go to bed because tomorrow I have a surprise for you," said the mother before heading up the stairs to her room.

"Wait what surprise?" asked Natsuki poking her head around the corner only to see her mother disappear up the stairs.

"You'll find out tomorrow," came the mother's reply.

"No fair," mumbled Natsuki, quickly washing the dishes before heading to bed.

Natsuki slowly trudged up the stairs and into her room. She walked over to her wooden dresser and pulled out a black tank top, a blue pair of underwear, and red plaid pajama bottoms before walking into her large bathroom. The girl turned on the hot water faucet and soon the tiled bathroom filled with steam. Natsuki striped off her clothes and stepped into the hot shower.

"I wonder what mom's surprise is?" said Natsuki, thinking out loud as she stepped out of the shower and dried her body with a fluffy white towel.

Natsuki pulled her underwear up her long toned legs, her bottoms following soon after. She tugged her tank top over her head before diving into her bed and under the her bed covers. As soon as her head hit the dark cerulean colored pillow.

Ten hours later the sound of even breathing filled the room as a figure crept into Skye's room and turned the volume of the stereo on maximum. The figure then tiptoed over to the curtains and yanked them open, light flooded into the room and onto Natsuki's face. Natsuki closed her eyes tighter and rolled over.

"Ha take that…stupid sun," mumbled Natsuki who was half way asleep.

"I swear she is the hardest person to wake up in the morning," said the figure after sighing. The figure then took the stereo remote and turned on the power. The music was so load that it startled Natsuki and caused her to fall out of bed and onto the floor with a thud.

"What the h…" Natsuki yelled before she was cut off by the figure.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence young lady," scolded the figure.

"Damn mom, did you have to do that?" groaned Natsuki, rubbing her sore butt.

"Well I thought you wanted to know what your surprise was, but you can just sleep if you want," said the mother, walking toward the door.

"Wait! I'm up…just let me get dressed," shouted Natsuki before jumping off the floor and grabbing some clothes. She then ran into the bathroom leaving her giggling mother.

Natsuki emerged out of the steamy bathroom thirty minutes later wearing a pair of baggy black cargo pants that were tight at the waist and a white long sleeved billabong shirt. She then ran downstairs nearly tripping on the first step, but made it down and into the living room.

"Ready to go?" asked the mother, smiling at her daughter.

"Yup, but where are we going?" replied Natsuki, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh we are going to the cherry blossom trees, remember by the lake," said the mother picking up the picnic basket and walking to the front door.

"Seriously…I haven't been there in like forever," replied an enthusiastic Natsuki, following after her mother.

The two walked down the streets, receiving greetings and warm smile from everyone they happened to pass. At the end of the road they met a small path hidden by the thick lush green forest. They maneuvered their way through vines and brush until they reached a blockage of trees with rays of light flooding through. Natsuki found an opening large enough for a person to get through and passed through it and into a bright clearing.

Natsuki helped her mother through the merciless shrubbery that refused to release her mother's ankles. When the mother managed to get through a gentle breeze swept across the clearing; playing with the fallen leaves and cherry blossoms. The leaves and flowers were swept up into the air only to gently float back down as the green blades of grass swayed to and fro. The teenager walked over to one of the tall cherry trees that surrounded the clearing and sat down, leaning against the trunk as her mother did the same.

"Hey mom…do you want to see a tite trick I taught myself?" asked Natsuki, hoping her mother would say yes.

"Alright," replied the mother, watching as a rather large smile graced her daughter's lips.

Natsuki stood up and walked over to the lake at the far end of the clearing. She slowly closed her eyes as she gracefully moved her hands through the air around her body. The girl then knelt down beside the edge of the crystal blue lake and dipped her right hand into the cool water. She then slowly pulled her hand out with a trail of sparkling blue liquid following her movements.

The mother watched transfixed as her daughter elegantly circled the sparkling string of water around her body. The ribbons of water caught the sunlight and created rainbows around the teen's body. Natsuki then slowly lowered her hands to her sides causing the water to retreat back into the lake.

"What do ya think?" asked Natsuki while opening her eyes, revealing vivid green orbs with glowing silver outlining them.

"T-that was amazing," said the mother who was in a slight daze from her daughter's performance.

"Think so…I don't know how I can do this, but its tite," said Natsuki, smiling slightly.

"Natsuki, do you want to know why you can do that?" asked the mother after waking from her daze.

"Uh yeah…do you know?" probed Natsuki, looking at her mother curiously. "Oh god I'm not a science experiment gone wrong am I!"

"No! You are normal in a way, but you can do that because of who your father was," stated the mother, struggling to find the right words while looking uncomfortable.

"Good, wait my father…what do you mean?" asked Natsuki with a raised eyebrow. "Didn't he leave you when I was born?"

"In a way yes," replied the mother, taking a deep breath. "You may not believe me, but you are Zeus' daughter."

"Huh? You mean the Greek god of gods?" said Natsuki with a sarcastic laugh. "You can't be serious."

"I'm dead serious," stated the mother with a determined look about her face.

"Your not jokin' are you?" asked Natsuki with a shocked expression plastered on her face.

"Nope. It just kind of happened and I fell in love I guess," said the mother with a dreamy expression.

"Okay eww…I don't want to know details, but he did leave right?" said Natsuki, the disgusted look leaving her face.

"Yes he did," replied the mother, closing her eyes. "When you were born I asked him what your future would be he said he would find out, then when I went to the nursery to see you I found a note with the words Guardian Kuga."

"Guardian Kuga?" asked Natsuki, crossing her legs and holding her chin in her hands.

"Yes," said the mother while laughing.

"So that is why I can do what I do," said Natsuki, taking to herself.

"These powers I have are basically the ability to control the elements found on earth like fire, water, earth, and wind?" asked Natsuki, glancing up at her mother.

"Yeah, but you can control other things that branch off of the basic elements like lightning, ice, steel, hurricanes, etc." replied the mother, watching as Natsuki's eyes lit up.

"Seriously…damn that's hella tite!" yelled Natsuki.

"Watch your mouth!" growled the mother.

"Sorry," said Natsuki, avoiding her mother's gaze.

"Just think before you say something," replied the mother, smiling softly at her daughter.

"Alright," came Natsuki's reply.

The two sat in a comfortable silence for a while before the mother laid the picnic blanket down. She then pulled out some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for Natsuki and some peanut butter and honey sandwiches for herself. They began to eat there lunch while enjoying the soft breeze and the smell of cherry blossoms.

"Well this is a sweet picture," came a voice with feigned sweetness.

"Who's there?" demanded Natsuki as she jumped up.

"Calm down you little brat," replied the voice as a figure emerged from the shadows revealing her long blond hair and blue eyes.

"Eris what the hell are you doing here?" growled Natsuki, clenching her teeth and balling her fists.

"Natsuki don't be rude!" whispered the mother harshly.

"Well I am here to make your life a living hell half-breed!" snarled Eris, showing her perfect white teeth.

"W-what, half-breed…what the hell does that mean?" asked Natsuki narrowing her eyes dangerously at Eris.

"No…" replied the mother with a horrified look.

"Bingo…I am here to destroy you _half-breed_," replied Eris emphasizing the word while pointing a slender finger in Natsuki's direction.

"What the hell did I do to you," growled Natsuki, anger flashing in her eyes.

"I guess its true that half-breeds growl like dogs," stated Eris as disgust and a murderous glint filled her eyes. "I want to completely destroy you _sister!" _spat Eris.

Eris smirked at Natsuki before charging at Natsuki's mother. She grabbed her neck before lifting the mother up and slamming her against the bark of the tree. Eris's smirk widened when she heard the strangled gasp emitted from the mother's lips. Her grip tightened and her smirk widen at the mother's discomfort.

"Mother!" yelled Natsuki, her eyes wide in panic before returning to normal size when a thought crossed her mind. "I always hated you for some reason, but I never thought that you were a coward by attacking someone weaker than you."

"What did you just say half-breed…I am a goddess not a coward, you will learn your place," said Eris through gritted teeth as she dropped the woman at her feet gasping for air.

"_At least she let go of mom, but it looks like I'm in deep shit," thought Natsuki as Eris disappeared._

Eris reappeared in front of Natsuki and pulled back her fist only to slam it into Natsukis abdomen. A smirk formed on Eris's lips as Natsuki flew back into a tree with a sickening pop.

"_Fuckin' bitch…I think she dislocated my left shoulder," thought Natsuki as she staggered to her feet, slowly regaining her balance._

Natsuki locked eyes with Eris before speeding towards her with a fist pulled back. Eris laughed and dodged the fist, but got a roundhouse kick into her side causing her to loose balance. Natsuki took the opportunity to grab her shirt and throw her into the lake. Natsuki was right behind her, stopped and stood at the edge of the lake waiting for Eris to surface. A hand then shot out of the water and pulled Natsuki in.

The cold water stung as it engulfed Natsuki, but the feeling dulled to an ache when she got use to it. Suddenly a fist crashed into the side of Natsuki's face causing her to suck in water. She glared before quickly forming a bubble of air around herself then she whipped both of her hands to the side freezing the lake, before somehow appearing on the frozen surface.

"_All I had to do was think about freezing the water and it happened…at least Eris is gone," thought Natsuki, glaring at the ice._

Natsuki turned around , but not fast enough to avoid a knife slicing across her shoulder blades she then quickly distanced herself from Eris. Natsuki stood up fully while slightly wincing at the pain her bleeding wound was causing her. Natsuki was left in a daze do to the pain and blood loss.

"You look angry…I will change that for you," said Eris in a mocking manner as she sauntered over to Natsuki's mother.

The woman Eris was headed toward was crouched down, ready for an attack while Eris grinned menacingly as she continued her advance. The mother struck at the blond haired goddess, but only managed to get her fist locked in a firm grip. Eris yanked the woman up until she was eye level then slammed her into a tree trunk. The mother's right arm snapped in half with a nauseating crack.

"Aaaahhh!" screamed the mother, not daring to touch her injured arm for the fear of doing any more damage.

"Ohhh… I did not hurt you did I?" mocked Eris, her evil cackle echoing through out the clearing.

Natsuki snapped out of her daze, ignored the pain, dashed over to Eris at speeds she didn't know she was capable of and attacked. She brought up her hand to fake a punch , which Eris fell for, then she brought her knee up and slammed it into Eris' jaw. As her knee connected, Natsuki heard a crack before Eris crashed to the ground.

Eris slowly got up and wiped the trail of blood trickling down from her mouth. She smirked before resting all of her weight on her right hip.

"You have way too much energy…I think I know how to fix that," said Eris before dashing towards Natsuki.

"W-what," stuttered Natsuki, becoming unbalance as Eris jabbed at her.

" _You shouldn't leave yourself open little girl," thought Eris after seeing an opening._

Eris dodged Natsuki's punch then quickly grabbed both of Natsuki's wrists. The goddess slammed Natsuki into the rough bark of the cherry blossom tree. Eris switched her hands so that she was holding both of Natsuki's wrists with one hand.

"You have no idea what you are do you?" asked Eris, glaring into Natsuki's silver rimmed eyes.

"I know I'm different, but so what," hissed Natsuki, wiggling to get out of Eris' hold.

"Then I will be a nice person and show you," replied Eris, chuckling darkly.

Eris reached down and rested her free manicured hand over Natsuki's heart. She dug her nails into Natsuki's shirt and lifted her up so that her feet were hovering above the ground. The goddess watched Natsuki's face contort in pain and felt some what satisfied.

"Eight seal release!' shouted Eris, releasing her hold on Natsuki.

"Shit!" Natsuki yelled in agony, falling to the ground while clenching her teeth together and squeezing her eyes shut.

"_Damn it….it feels as if my body is about to burn up and explode at the same time," thought Natsuki._

Eris watched with morbid pleasure as Natsuki suffered. A slow grin spread across the blonde's face as Natsuki went into more excruciating pain. Suddenly white wings with golden highlight forcibly ripped out of Natsuki's back causing crimson blood to run down her back from the wounds left by her wings. Blue eyes widened as they begin to witness Natsuki's unexpected transformation.

Natsuki bit her tongue as another wave of pain rippled through her body. She opened her eyes slightly and glanced down warily. She noticed her hair had grown longer and now had silver highlights. A shimmering silk white gown replaced her baggy pants and shirt. A long royal blue colored cloth wrapped around her left shoulder, down around her waist, and flowed down to her ankles.

The pain was so intense it brought the stubborn teen to her knees with her eyes tightly shut. Somewhere Natsuki heard her name being shouted so she glanced up and saw Eris making her way over to her mother.

"_I can't fuckin move…damn it," thought Natsuki, still trying to stand up._

"Don't you dare touch me you monster!" yelled the mother, slapping Eris' hand away as she made a move to grab her.

"How dare you strike me you pathetic creature!" roared Eris, grabbing the woman's shirt and drawing one of her daggers.

"Let her go you bitch!" shouted Natsuki, watching as the woman sharing the same blood as her slash away at her mom.

The blonde goddess drover her dagger into the mother's shoulder with a sick and twisted smile upon her face. The mother screamed in pain and fell to the ground with crimson blood pooling around her. Eris wrenched her dagger from the mother's body not even bothering to wipe the blood off.

Eris looked up towards the sky just as it started to rain. She then pointed her dagger in Natsuki's direction and flicked her dagger so that the blood splattered across Natsuki's body.

A cold and hateful glared shot at Eris. Eris casually walked over towards the glaring teen, pulled her up roughly by her shirt, and slammed her face into a tree. The blonde then slowly and deeply ran her blade across Natsuki's shoulders emitting a silent scream of agony from the girl.

"It is really sad that you cannot do anything, but watch as your pathetic mother drowns in her blood," said Eris evilly.

"Y-you s-stupid b-bit…ch,"panted Natsuki, barely able to stand.

"Really now…I will show you a bitch," said Eris while smiling.

Eris swung Natsuki around and threw her at her mother. Natsuki landed two feet away from her mom with the blood on the grass staining her clothes. Natsuki struggled to get to her knees.

" You…a daughter of the king of the gods cannot even save the life of a loved one, it is almost laughable," said Eris while walking away to see how her plan unfolds in the future.

" Mom…,Mom you can make it, please hold on," said Natsuki while pressing her hands against her mother's shoulder to try and stop the bleeding. Tears streamed down Natsuki's face like the rain falling from the sky.

"Natsuki please don't cry….I want you to promise me something," whispered the mother, smiling slightly and wiping the tears from Natsuki's face.

"Y-yeah…okay," replied Natsuki while nodding her head.

"Grow strong and please don't lose your smile, you look better smiling," coughed the mother, blood dripping from her mouth.

"_Internal bleeding, she might have a punctured lung….shit!" thought Natsuki frantically._

"I promise, but you are going to be there to watch me grow…right?" asked Natsuki quietly with a small smile.

The mother smiled and her eyes slowly drifted close.

"Damn it don't go….don't go," cried Natsuki, tears falling faster and heavier from her blue orbs.

She clutched her mother's bloodied shirt. The blood from Natsuki's mother stained her clothes and hands. Rain drops fell as if the sky were crying.

Two hours later the broken hearted teen sobbed dryly for all her tears had dried up, but her pain still lingered. The now frigid wind blew bitterly against the teen while freezing ran attacked her.

The girl felt nothing but loneliness and looked like an emotionless doll. Natsuki slowly stood up, glancing down at her mother's cold lifeless body, her stoic mask covering her pain.

A flash of lightning crashed down next to the body before revealing a tall and muscular man wearing a white toga with gold silk wrapped around his waist and legs. The man's face showed no emotion what so ever as he picked up the body. Natsuki glared at the man.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" growled Natsuki, anger flashing through her eyes.

The man looked over his shoulder at Natsuki with a cold glare. He completely stopped all movement before his lips set into a firm line.

"What do you think I am doing," came the man's harsh reply.

"This woman I hold was the type of person to always look the other way for the people she cared about and you decide to turn your back on her," growled the man.

"What the fuck are you talking about you psychotic freak….I didn't do this," replied Natsuki.

"The evidence says otherwise….you are covered in her blood and you show no emotion while looking down at her cold body, why is that," came the man's rhetorical question and facts.

"If you're looking for the person who did this than I suggest you ask Eris 'bout this," growled Natsuki, gesturing towards the whole bloodstained scene.

"Eris was the one who informed me of this…do not speak ill of her," said the man acidly.

"That bitch…" whispered Natsuki harshly.

"I guess it is true what the other gods have said after hearing about this situation…that you are nothing but a worthless half-breed," said the man bitterly before disappearing in the same flash he'd appeared in.

The wind picked up and the rain pelted at the earth. The sun had been hidden by the dark grey rain clouds. Thunder flashed ominously within those thunder clouds.

Natsuki stood still, glaring at the sky. She felt angry, upset, and mostly empty. From this point on she knew she would always be coming home to a dark and empty house. Her silver eyes took in her appearance. Blood stained her tattered clothes and some ran down her arms and face.

"Just what the hell have I done to anyone to deserve this!" yelled Natsuki, with no more tears to cry the girl made her way to her empty home unaware of the blue eyes that shined evilly.

"Heh I guess my flawless plan worked…you are such a pitiful creature half-breed," said Eris before giggling maliciously before disappearing with a dark, almost black, green light.

TBC

**A/N: Well here is another chapter for all my reviewers ^^…love ya guys…R&R**


End file.
